My daily life with a marine
by zFluffyy
Summary: Multi chapter story done at the special request of Dantekassaki which will feature several of the monster girls. Story will be updated and chapters added until it's completion.


A monster musume fan fic written at the special request of Dantekassaki.  
I own nothing of monster musume but the characters and the scenarios I create not mentioned or shown in the manga or anime series's, all other materials are owned by their respective owners, all credit goes to them all copywrite materials are used under federal free use for non profit guidelines.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

My life with a marine.

My name is Carver, Johnathan Carver, and I have a story to tell you, so, sit back, relax, and listen.

It all started when I was injured in battle in Afghanistan, one of the enemy had gotten close enough to our position to toss a grenade, in the scramble for cover I unfortunately caught some shrapnel in my leg.

The injury was severe enough it earned me an honorable discharge and a purple heart.  
Marines take care of their own, so, through the core, a doctor patch me back together pretty good, but still left me with a limp, then sent me on my way to whatever country I wished, this is why I am today living in Japan.

I have, however, become rather anti social, with a decent stipend coming from my earnings as a marine I pretty much locked myself away from the world after a couple of incidences involving two very hateful civilian idiots.

Not long after my discharge the world discovered that monsters were very real and not all of them were bad like stories and legends told, anyways, the first incident was a guy I watched start slapping a very cute little liminal around, a harpy.

Being a marine, I'm trained to defend those weaker and unable to defend themselves, that man soon found himself on the way to a local hospital.

The second one was I witnessed a guy grab a bovine type liminal by her tail and drag her into a nearby alley, by the time I got there with this confounded limp I'm stuck with because of the shrapnel I caught in the grenade explosion, he had already torn her pants off of her and was trying to force her onto the ground.

Failing that he pinned her against a wall and forced her legs open, he was fumbling with his zipper when he felt my hand close like a vice around his throat.

That one is going to be in the hospital for quite awhile after I got done with him.

This is also when I met Ms Smith for the first time.

During the conversation she told me she wanted to help and asked me if I would consider trying out being a host, of course I refused, but she still handed me a card with her number on it and told me to give her a call if I changed my mind.

Which is where my story begins, with me making a phone call after a long personal debate with myself.

Within the hour Ms Smith arrived and already had a liminal in tow, somewhat reluctantly I welcomed them into my home and made sure they were comfortable, even though I was anti social, I still took the time to see to their comforts before we got down to business about a homestay.

Mr Carver, Ms Smith began as we started talking, this is Zombina, should you still agree she will be your first homestay, I chose her because she has a, unique, understanding of what you went through having gone through similar herself, before I continue, I must ask Mr Carver, do you know what a zombie is? Not the movie version, but the real thing?

I can't say I do he answered her, never met one.

I see, Ms Smith mused, there are liminals that are literally zombies, not the ravenous, brain eating kind, that's all movie hype, Zombina here is a zombie herself.

Zombina smiled at him revealing some sharp looking teeth, nice to meet ya she said, he studied her for a moment, despite looking like a living patchwork doll, she was actually quite lovely, maybe this won't be so bad.

Now, Zombina is a member of MON, so she will suddenly disappear sometimes, that will allow you your time alone, but when she is here I expect you to behave yourself with her and for her, *looks hard at Zombina* not to pull any of her usual shenanigans for awhile.

An awww look crossed Zombina's face making him chuckle softly, grudgingly, he found himself starting to like this patchwork beauty.

They talked for another hour while Smith went over the do's and don'ts of having a homestay, he filled out the paperwork that was required and left soon after.

Well, he said to Zombina, since your here to stay at least for awhile, let's get you settled in.

He led her to the guest room which was decorated in an old west motif, American style, Zombina instantly loved it, she stowed her belongings and was on the way back into the living room when she stopped in front of his open bedroom door, her eyes grew as big as dinner plates and a hand rose and pointed, is "THAT" what I think it is?

He got back up and walked into his room and looked where she was pointing.

On his wall, was a Kalashnikov Ak47 assault rifle, rendered inoperative *officially*, but he kept it in good working order and was able to pull the firing pin at a moment's notice if it was inspected.

You mean the AK? He asked her, she nodded, your not a gun hater are you? he then asked her, are you kidding me? She near yelled at him, how could I hate something that gorgeous?

You really think that the AK is beautiful? She Smiled and ran the stats on the rifle down to him verbatim.

He smiled recognizing a kindred soul, well then, if you like that, let me introduce you to the rest of my toys, come have a seat and pointed at his desk chair.

He pulled out some keys, walked over to a lock on the wall, unlocked it and swung away a large panel revealing an extensive gun collection, some of them quite rare and all in good working condition.

Zombina's jaw dropped, There! A 9MM Baretta special edition complete with optional silncer, there! a Thomson full auto sub machine gun with the classic drum clip and two combat clips.

He even had a truly hard to get 50 caliber cobra sniper rifle with the special edition custom made stock specific for him for high accuracy.

She thought that was special until she saw the one gun that was soon to become the darling of her own collection and one of her most used guns, he had a 12 gauge belt fed full auto assault rife as well.

Now he said, let me introduce you to the crown jewel of my collection, my main girl, the ass kickingest bitch you will ever meet, he opened a panel in the bottom of the already large display and pressed a button, out of the bottom of the display wall rose none other than a full military M60 machine gun much favored by the American marines.

Meet Helga, he announced, this girl has saved my life and the lives of other maries more than once, when this girl speaks, there is no doubt to what "SHE" is saying.

Zombina, getting over her shock, walked over to him and leaned on his shoulder, I knew there was a reason I liked you already she announced, you have a bigger collection than me!

For them, that broke the ice, since then they were much friendlier towards each other after the revelation that they were both gun lovers and combat specialists.

It wasn't the corp, but familiar and it put him at ease.

Either way, it felt like he was back in familiar territory, he still had his reservations but, it looked like it wouldn't be too bad after all to have a guest.

Living with Zombina is kinda like living with that wild child from down the block you were so hot for when you were young who has developed some common sense, but never lost that wild, go for it, crazy fun part of herself.

He honestly did like her already, they had a lot in common, fun, the right kind of wild and a total lets do this attitude appealed to him. But he wasn't sure if he was ready for anything more plus there was the law to consider.

Over the next few days we go the rest of her stuff moved in including another round of construction to have a place to store her own impressive gun collection.

Later that day Ms Smith arrived to see all was well, dropped a few books on him and suggested he do some study because zombies needed some very specific things to take care of themselves and told them she had made certain they knew to expect a visit from a nurse to visit from time to time to check up on the state of Zombinas stitching, she also told them she had arranged sessions at a local gym owned by a liminal for therapy sessions for him.

As your coordinator Smith told him, your health is of concern to me and part of my job to look after you as well, so, these sessions are not a request if you want to continue in the program.

Johnathan grumbled, therapy? Yes, Ms Smith said, you'll never reduce that limp and eventually wind up in a power chair if you don't get your body moving and exercise regularly, so, I've made appointments for you at Polt's gym.

If you want to continue as a host, Ms Smith continued, you "WILL" keep these appointments, is that clear?

He grumbled Yes Ma'am.

Good Smith said, I expect a good report after your first visit. Later she took her leave after her usual cup of coffee and usual reminding him of the law.

Two days later found him and Zombina walking into Polts gym for the first time.

Stay tuned for the continuing Adventures of Johnathan and Zombina in chapter two.


End file.
